Dear Godly Parent- Love, Your demigod child
by thaliagrace123
Summary: It's a bunch of letters written by the demigods to their godly parent, talking to them about life as a demigod. They talk about their quests, their thoughts on them, and their troubles, to make themselves feel like they have someone who understands their world. Read each letter and discover the inner self of the demigods.
1. Percy

To Poseidon:

Hey Dad,

The first time I met you, you said that you brought me a tragic fate by siring me. Looking back at all my adventures, you were partially right. The reason I'm writing this to you is because I wanted you to know about my thoughts on you and life of being your son. So here it goes:

On my first quest, both of us were under a false accusation. I only agreed to go because I saw it as an opportunity to bring Mom back. I thought I didn't care for you. I was angry at you, but I wanted to make you proud. Fast forwarding to my first meeting with you, I was upset that I was only a wrongdoing in your eyes. But that thought changed when I was about to leave and you said: 'You are a true son of the Sea God.' And since then, I had, have and always will have unending faith in you.

On my second quest, I met Tyson, and found that he was a son of Poseidon. I was angry (again) because suddenly being your son seemed like a joke. I was ashamed of Tyson. I constantly denied he was my brother, saying that he was a cousin on the monstrous side, etc. During the quest I had to drag Tyson around, feeling embarrassed. I discovered a few more perks of being your son. At one time, when Tyson had sacrificed himself, my guilt came crashing down onto me, and I prayed to all the gods that he would come back. And when he did, I wasn't ashamed anymore. I was a proud son of Poseidon and a proud brother of Tyson.

My third and fourth quest you probably know, since Artemis was captured in the third and Hera helped (or rather, interfered) in our fourth quest.

I'm coming to the Second Titan War a.k.a. The Battle of Manhattan. I think you remember our meeting right after the explosion of the Princess Andromeda and after Beckendorf's death. I was an emotional wreck and low on morale. I badly wanted to help you because (I apologise for lack of faith in you) I was worried that you would fade away and be banished to Tartarus. After all, I did care for you. During the war, I was sick with worry and things were looking down. I almost got myself vaporized trying to contact you.

Fortunately, thanks to you, we won, and if you remember, I turned down immortality. I want to be honest with you as to why I turned down immortality, though I don't think you need to be Athena to figure it out. There are many reasons why. Firstly, I realized that I loved Annabeth, Athena's favorite daughter, and couldn't leave her. Secondly, I was thinking of all those who had died to defeat Kronos, and I thought that it wouldn't be fair to them. After all, their efforts had mattered more than mine since I wasn't willing to die so early. And lastly, I promised Luke that I would convince you gods to claim all your children and prevent resentment among them.

The rest of them, Hera's kidnapping and stuff, I think you know, but a few things you should know:

At the Roman camp, you didn't have a proper shrine. They built a tool shed in honour of you, and placed a few stale fruits on your altar. I entered it. I had no memory except Annabeth, and was lost confused and afraid. I prayed to you for guidance, and I believe you helped, because I bet with another son of Neptune (long story), drank gorgon blood, and recollected my memories faster than Jason.

Polybotes, your nemesis, is a total jerk, and I defeated him in Camp Jupiter.

In Tartarus, I like to believe (and I do believe) that you helped me and Annabeth survive (seeing as Athena disowned her) and escape that hellhole. No wonder monsters hate it there; the place is horrible.

The point is, I may have had dangerous and scary adventures from a young age, and people may have put themselves in danger for my safety and have made me feel extremely guilty, but I'm still happy. Because I have the best godly parent who cares for me and shows it, I have a wonderful mom and a cool step-dad, and an awesome brother, and a girlfriend who understands me and can read me like an open book. All of you make me so happy, I can almost believe I don't have a tragic fate.

With lots of love and all due respect,

Your only demigod son,

Percy.

P.S. Do I have to write my last name?


	2. Annabeth

To Athena:

Mom,

I've never really had a mom figure in my life (I don't count my step mom) and, well, I just wanted to talk to you. I'm writing this down to you because sometimes, it's easier to tell someone things in writing than orally.

Mom, I, like Luke and Thalia, was always on the run with them, but before that, I was alone for a few days, fighting monsters without knowing what I was, I believe you helped me by sending Luke and Thalia. I reached camp and, well, Thalia died. But unlike Luke, I never resented you or the other gods. I learned to be tough, to conceal weakness, to be an ideal daughter of Athena. Until Percy Jackson came. Mom, I know, you disapprove of love in general, and especially Poseidon's sons. But hear me out, and if you still don't approve, then I can't help it.

Anyway, he came, and I spent a week trying to figure out his parentage, and he was claimed as Poseidon's son. I was shocked, that he was a kid of the Big Three, and was your rival's son. He got a quest, something which I badly wanted, to retrieve Zeus' lightning bolt, to clear his dad. He chose Grover, and I offered to come. He gladly accepted, and we set off. You might have said at that time _'Annabeth, it is quite dangerous. You might die!'_ and so on. But I longed to go, because I wanted to know whether I was any good in the real world, because that's where the challenges are.

So our first obstacle in the quest was the Furies, asking for 'it'. I was confused, since Percy was a person. So, we fought, the bus exploded and we lost all our supplies, and we escaped. I had told Percy to take my cap and escape, but that loyal Seaweed Brain did not listen, so there we were. I blamed him, and in return, he complimented me by saying that I was pretty good with the dagger.

We stumbled into Medusa's lair, exhausted, and chatted with her until she told her story of a 'bad woman' (a.k.a. my mom) cursing her, etc. and I figured out who 'Aunty Em' was. Percy, with that head full of kelp, didn't know anything, until I had to jolt him into action. He finally killed that monster, and we argued about whose fault it was, and I finally went to sleep.

The next morning we managed to catch a train, and we visited the St. Louis Arch. Percy blowtorched the monument, fell six hundred and thirty feet and became a fugitive. We escaped to Denver, where we bumped into Ares, who had an errand for us. We had to retrieve Ares' shield, in some trashed water park. Unfortunately, Hephaestus set a trap, which had to involve spiders. I panicked, and left Percy to save our butts. He pulled us through, and Ares 'gifted' us a bag.

We got into a truck that would take us to Vegas, and that was the first time Percy and I actually talked, sharing incidents, and I felt that this was one demigod I could actually trust. We got stuck in the Lotus Casino and, once again, Percy was there to save the day. Long story short, we found the bolt, the thieves were Luke and Ares, and everyone was happy. Yes, even I, because Percy helped me, or rather mended the rift between me and Dad.

This brings me to our second quest. I sneaked out with Percy and his Cyclops brother Tyson on a quest to rescue Grover and find the Golden Fleece because Thalia's pine tree was dying and our new activities director Tantalus (Chiron was fired as an accusation of poisoning Thalia's tree) would do nothing about it. Percy and I were constantly arguing until the Sirens. I was drawn to them and I saw a vision there: I had completely redesigned Manhattan, and in the new Central Park, Dad and you were reunited, and Luke was no longer Kronos' servant, and you were beckoning to me. I would've drowned in the sea, or been devoured by the Sirens, but Percy saved me, and I was kicking at him, to reach you, because I loved you and Dad so much, and wanted to stay there, and I think Percy saw that same thing too, because he was holding onto me. I won't go into detailed descriptions, just telling you stuff I want you to know.

On Percy's third quest, when I was kidnapped, firstly, I have to thank you, because Percy told me you helped in that quest. Okay, so I was kidnapped by that manticore, and I was tricked into holding the sky. It was the most perilous thing I had ever done, well, except falling into Tartarus...oops. I shouldn't have told you that. Oh, never mind.

Anyway, holding the sky was pure agony. No wonder Atlas was so bitter. I kept myself alive by praying to you, and I was hoping _someone_, preferably Percy, would rescue me. Next Artemis was tricked into holding it and I was set free. Few days later, Percy, Thalia and Zoë Nightshade came to save the day. Thalia faced Luke. Percy attacked Atlas (yes, I know, stupid thing to do), but failed. He freed Artemis, and held the sky himself. And in the end, believe it or not, Dad came to the rescue, in his Sopwith Camel! That was so amazing, and that act mended our differences forever.

On my fourth quest, in Daedalus' Labyrinth, I had to lead the quest, something I wanted to do since the age of seven. So, we tried to navigate the labyrinth, where we, after fighting a lot of monsters and getting my intelligence insulted by a _sphinx_, found Hephaestus. Hephaestus asked us for a favour; to check on his forge under Mount St Helens. On our way Grover and Tyson left to follow another path that might lead them to Pan.

To shorten to rest of the story, Percy almost got himself killed by causing an explosion at St Helens while I ran like a coward, disappeared for two weeks, came back, and dragged me to a mortal who would be able to navigate the Labyrinth. Well, we saw my Luke turn into Kronos, cried my heart out at what Luke had become, met Daedalus, got no help from him, rushed to camp in time to battle against Luke's Kronos' forces and won, and treated Percy _extremely_ badly because I was frustrated. End of the disastrous quest. Oh, did I mention that we found Grover and Tyson, met Pan, saw him fade, and saw Daedalus kill himself and gave me his laptop? I guess not.

During the battle of Manhattan, I was sick with worry about you, got injured on my shoulder in an attempt to save Percy's life (it worked), almost got myself killed, and probably would've died if it weren't for him. We lost Michael Yew, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Ethan Nakamura (Yeah, he joined us a second before he died), Luke (he died to banish Kronos), and some others.

I was happy- no, _delighted_ is the word- at the opportunity to build a city for the ages, and I was shocked and amazed when Percy was offered immortality. I remember you were looking at both of us triumphantly. Percy looked back at me once, with a hesitant expression. He was in deep thought, and then looked at me _again_, but this time with a confident and defiant expression, as if he'd made a decision and no one was going to stop him from taking that decision. He said no. I had my hands over my mouth. Stupid, I know, but I was stunned, dumbfounded, speechless, thunderstruck and, well, you get the idea (At least, I hope you do; I ran out of synonyms). But inside I was on cloud nine, that is to say, inexplicably happy. Of course, after Rachel became Oracle at camp, Percy and I, well, we got together. Like, a couple. A couple who're dating each other.

Okay, hold up. You might disapprove badly over our relationship. Like 'Annabeth, my dear, he is a sea spawn, son of my rival, do not tarnish my reputation' et cetera. Mom, I care about him, and he does too. I'm not asking you to put your rivalry with Poseidon behind you (though it would be nice if you did that). I'm not even asking you to suddenly start liking him. I just want you to leave our relationship as it is, no breakups, no incinerating him. I ask you to respect my choices just a bit. I know I can count on you for sound advice, but while I respect you as my mother, I'm not a seven year old anymore. I'm sixteen, and I think I can make _some_ decisions, right?

Okay, well this is it for now. I'll write another letter later about my further adventures, unless you don't want to know. If you don't, then frankly, I don't blame you because things are going to get a lot worse. I conclude on that happy note (Note the sarcasm) to you.

With love (and all due respect),

Your daughter,

Annabeth

* * *

** So how was it? Is this chapter long enough?**

**Thanks a lot to everyone who's dropped a review on any story, and I really hope your support will extend to further chapters as well.**

**I'm apologizing beforehand for all late updates, but my plots are so complex, I often run out of ideas, and that's why I'm desperate for SOMEONE to give me an inspiration. **

**That's all for now.**

**Have a nice day (or night)**

**Thals**


	3. Travis and Connor Stoll

**I'm really really sorry for the late update.**

**Okay, so coralsolstice and Annabeth Chase28 both requested Travis and Connor Stoll, and since no one else suggested anything (okay, Annabeth Chase28 asked for Leo, but the Stolls won) I took that. Suggest more stuff, because you guys are reading it, and I write for you guys. So read and Review!**

* * *

To Hermes:

Hey dad,

This is Travis and Connor Stoll. Both of us HATE writing, so we decided to do this together. After lots of arguments on how to write, who'll write the letter, how'll we tell BOTH our thoughts, we finally decided after two weeks. So, the content (we learnt that word from Annabeth) of this letter is our thoughts on you and life as a demigod. Oh, and Luke. It's a touchy subject, but we want to discuss it. You knew him better than anyone, so yeah. Here it is:

Travis: Well, Dad, firstly, nothing much has happened to us.

Connor: Yeah, when you compare our life to Percy's, it's pretty uneventful.

Travis: Honestly, Dad, I don't envy that guy, because he's been forced to lead us into war, in charge of us. He's been the subject of two Great Prophecies. He fell into freaking Tartarus!

Connor: [Travis, dude, you wrote more than agreed!] Yeah, he helped protect camp right after Tartarus, and then rushed into Giant War. Poor guy, he gets burdened with everything. I'd hate to be in his place. [Ha, beat my length, Travis!]

Travis: [You're so kiddish!] But we ain't writing this to tell Percy's life.

Connor: [Oh shut it, Mr I-have-a-crush-on-Katie-Gardner!] Yeah, we're here to tell our life so...

Travis and Connor: We present to you- The demigod life of Travis and Connor!

Travis: [Connor, I do NOT have a crush on her, why would I play pranks on her then?] We arrived at camp, and after watching the CHB presentation, Chiron spoke to us and we were taken to the Hermes cabin.

Connor: [I don't know, Trav, maybe to attract her attention?] Yeah, and when I stepped inside, I got this sort of tingly feeling; like this was the place I was meant to be.

Travis: [So dramatic, Mr Fiasco Prankster, and terrible point.] I felt the same way I used to feel when Mom would talk about you, and the moment we stepped in, you claimed us. The cabin cheered and gave us two beds, next to each other. That was the best day of my life. Well, one of them, at least.

Connor: Dad, we never actually saw you around that time, but we didn't resent that. That brings us to Luke. It's a touchy subject, but, there isn't anyone else we can actually discuss it.

Travis: Yeah, we tried talking to Percy about it. The talk didn't go wrong, but Percy didn't know much about _why_ he did the stuff he did. He said that Luke was a hero, a noble one, and whatever he did, it was partly his mistake, but mostly Kronos' mistake, because 'Luke was an easy target of deception and his flaw was manipulated' and he closed the matter. (Dad, what does deception mean?)

Connor: [Travis, if you're gonna write essays in a letter, I'll have to transfer you to Cabin Six.] We would've talked to Annabeth, but Percy said it's a sore subject for her, so yeah. We're asking you, and Dad, please answer. I know you're eternally busy, but maybe George could write it for you or something. The question is, why do you think Luke did all this stuff, why did he go to such lengths to fight against you? Give us your honest answer. This is probably the first and last time I might ask you to tell the truth, but, Dad, just once. Please.

Travis: [Now who's writing essays?!] Yeah so, moving on, let's tell you first of what we think of you_. Connie, _my_ dear_, do go first. My sweetie pie, he has a flair for words, don't you know? He's quite *cough cough* talented. (Note the fake affection, Dad.)

Connor: Oh _no_, my darling, _Trav-Trav_, you go first, dear. My poor baby, he's not given enough attention, you know. (All fake, Dad. Travis is such an attention hog. He gets enough of it.)

Travis: [Am not! Connor, will you go first or do you want a repeat of the golden mango?!]

Connor: [I'd like to see you try!] Fine, I'll go first. Dad, I think you, for someone who's eternally busy, are a responsible and totally awesome dad. When we were at Olympus, you'd look at us like, whatever we did; we'd always be your pride and joy. I don't know if it's true, but that's how we'd feel.

Travis: Me next, Dad. For me, a dad's supposed to be there around, at least once in a while. But that's only when you're a mortal. When you're a demigod, whose dad's a god, that's not possible. I don't know if it's my imagination, but I feel like you're always watching over us, sending help when needed. Dad, thanks for being a good father. Thanks for being around.

Connor: That was touching. And too deep for my liking. So, allow me and Travis to tell you about some things that will actually make this letter interesting.

Travis: Oh, yeah! It's the love of my life!

Connor: No, Travis, this letter is NOT about Katie Gardner.

Travis: Ugh, Katie isn't the love of my life (at least, not yet), Connie. _Pranks _are the love of my life, and from here, we venture into the depths of our world-famous pranks and jokes.

Connor: So we are entering the second half of this letter- where our pranks are described in painful detail.

Travis: Let me start with the chocolate bunnies.

Connor: [Of course you'd choose that one, Trav.]

Travis: [I'm gonna ignore that comment.]

Connor: [Why, because it's true?]

Travis: So, Dad, I'll let Connie here start with the 'Once upon a time' part.

Connor: Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago, I was in your sights, you found me alone...

Travis: [Connor, quit singing and start the story!]

Connor: [But didn't you tell me to start with Once upon a time?]

Travis: Ugh, Dad, you know what, I'll Iris-message you and tell all our pranks, because Connor is a bit...hopped up on coffee.

Connor: No, I'm okay. Trav, just complete the chocolate bunnies.

Travis: Fine. The Demeter cabin was at the fields. I and Connor were making chocolate bunnies to eat, when I had a brilliant idea.

Connor: Yeah, we took the chocolate bunnies, climbed up Demeter cabin, and put the bunnies.

Travis: It was a veeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrryyyyyy hot morning, so naturally the bunnies melted.

Connor: And we put so many of them, chocolate started dripping all over. All the Hermes kids took bowls to drink them They said it tasted like strawberry chocolátá (at least, that's what Danny from Italy said).

Travis: So yeah. I hope this letter wasn't dull

Connor: Yeah, Dad.

Travis: We miss you and love you.

Connor: Don't forget that

Travis and Connor: The End.

Ps- Do we HAVE to send another letter?

* * *

**My favorite was the Ps. And yours?**

**Okay, to get more reviews, I'm giving a question:**

**What was the name of the factory Jason, Piper and Leo crash-landed in Detroit?**

**[Easy, I know.]**

**Thals**


	4. Drew (Tanaka)

**Congratulations to ****_The most Awesome of all_**** for getting the answer right and being the first to do so!**

**The answer was ****_Monocle motors_**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

To Aphrodite:  
Mom,  
You have to tell me everything I want to know. I don't know where to start. I was pleased to your daughter. I thought I was your favoured one; I thought that I knew most about love (not more than you, though). And now, all that is shattered. Piper is your favourite. She leads the cabin, not me. She's known as a worthy daughter of yours. Why, Mom? Why isn't it me? Where have I gone wrong? Why does everyone, even you, shun me? Guide me, Mom. I will share my thoughts, and you have to help me.

I came to camp. You claimed me, and I went to the cabin. I lived there, and learnt a lot more about fashion. All my cabin-mates told me about the rite of passage. I wanted to please you, make you proud of me. I broke hearts, dated kids, and celebrated the freedom of post- rite of passage. I became a...a... a slut. Silena came and took leadership. She fell in love and stayed in love, and did not follow the rite of passage. She even betrayed us to Kronos. Why was she a good daughter of yours? Then I took leadership, and pretended that everyone listened to me and respected me. But in my heart, I asked myself again and again- why did people despise me?

Piper came. She barely stayed a day. She went on a quest, came back and boom! She became cabin head. I didn't even get a happy ending, or a stable boyfriend, or a stable love life.

Why, Mom? Everyone speaks of me with distaste, and of Silena and Piper with affection. They hate me. I like to think I'm popular, and I am popular, but for the wrong reasons. Life is not fair. Everyone has a happy ending, as a romantically single person, or a couple, but not me. I am the villain in the story, who is brutally punished and is kicked out without a happy ending, like Shylock of 'Merchant of Venice'.

I never have success in my love life. The people I want to date are either taken or are not ready to take me. So I have to settle for the others, who adore me, but there is no love or- dare I say it- lust in it. It's just...well, I don't know how to describe it, but there isn't anything special. Maybe that's why I broke hearts. Maybe that's why people hate me.

I was never like this, Mom. I was helpful, charming, kind- everything that people liked about a person. I did care about my looks, but I wasn't slutty. I did like being pretty, but I was smart, too.  
Oh, why is my fate so terrible? Did you swear on the River Styx about something related to me? Why was I so weak willed to follow the others? All these questions are swirling about me, and I cannot answer them. This is killing me.

Mom, you know me, how I was, and how I am. I've been a terrible daughter, but I never asked you anything. I beg you, please help me. Tell me where I have gone wrong, and help me out. That is all I ask of you.  
Mom, please don't hate me. I have no one now; I can't afford to lose you. I'm sorry, I truly am. Please give me a second chance and I'll show you who I actually am,  
With love,  
Drew Tanaka.

* * *

**Okay, I know her surname 'Tanaka' is from Kane chronicles, but it kind of struck me that Lacy of Serpent's shadow, who went with Drew to a summer camp (a.k.a. CHB), had braces, and so did Lacy of HoO. Also, both the Drews were the same attitude wise, so...well, need I say more?**

**Okay, so the question:**

**Where was Luke's Achilles' heel?**

**(Again, an easy one)**

**Read and review**

**Thals**


End file.
